


Tea

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Divination, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Hogwarts Era, Pining, Romantic Friendship, Sneaking Around, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Ginny feels another sarcastic remark rolling on the back of her tongue, but clenches her teeth around it, until she feels a twinge of pain. Without Luna here, it feels like her impulse control has gone down into the negative digits. Without Luna, she feelslonely.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Twelve days into this challenge and I'm feeling pretty good!! Linny is one of my first femslash ships I had and Harry Potter was one of my first fandom obsessions so woooo! Hope everybody enjoys this and any thoughts/comments appreciated! Please if you leave a kudos - leave me a couple words too! Any encouragement helps! ♥

  


012\. Tea  


*  


"This is _bollocks_ …"

Ginny's murmur is a little too forceful in the classroom, encouraging several giggles.

She would much rather be in Study of Ancient Runes — her _worst_ subject currently — than trapped in the Northern Tower, perspiring through her robes. Professor Trelawney drones on about prophecy and misfortunes, tapping on student's shoulders to correct their readings on their leaf dregs, frightening them with her own.

The beads to her decorative, hand-sewn scarf capping Professor Trelawney's frizz quivers in indignation.

"Now _who_ said that!" she barks out, narrowing her eyes through her enormous glasses. "You must _respect_ your teachings—"

Ginny feels another sarcastic remark rolling on the back of her tongue, but clenches her teeth around it, until she feels a twinge of pain. Without Luna here, it feels like her impulse control has gone down into the negative digits.

Without Luna, she feels _lonely_.

Ginny moodily sketches a doodle with her quill, keeping her head down 'til class ends. She grabs her things and hurries into the trapdoor, elbowing past Michael Corner, running through the corridors to reach the Ravenclaw Common Room.

One of the younger girls gestures her in after solving the riddle, calling to her friends for their attention away as Ginny ducks past them.

Midnight blue, bronze, white marble — it surrounds her underneath the domed, starry ceiling.

But the most loveliest sight is that of Luna's yellow, soft curls swaying in her face and to her lips. Ginny's tummy _sways_ as well, comforted.

"Hello, Ginny," Luna murmurs sleepily, as soon as the other girl tosses her books onto the carpet and jumps into Luna's arms, waking her fully. "Breaking the rules again, I see—"

"You _slept_ through a lesson."

"I did," she agrees, petting Ginny's bright red hair. Luna burrows in her airy, white blankets as Ginny does the same, cuddling fiercely against her.

Nothing else matters.

*  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
